


The applicant

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: How do you start off with a job in promotions?.Make a good first impression.Just something different.





	The applicant

The click clack of the killer heels was only just discernible over the hubbub of the busy store, but the sound stood out , as did the originator. 

The busty little redhead in the business suit and heels, held herself with self confidant decorum.

Those who were minded to pay attention to such detail, would have noticed a perfect French manicure, flawless make-up and a natural wave to the red hair .

Her suit looked made to measure, and her black heels were immaculate, if this was an attempt to dress to impress, it had worked.

" Hiya " she said to the girl at customer services, " I've to see Ms. Hilton, I'm here about the promotions rep job, she's expecting me "

Sharon on the desk was taken aback, 

"The promotions job ?"

" Yes, is there a problem with that ?" The little redhead asked, her smile never wavering .

" No love, no problem at all,I just hadn't heard we were filling it externally that's all, bare with me, I'll get a manager" 

With that Sharon made an announcement over the tannoy. The little redhead looked around, she seemed to be of interest to some of the staff, she saw a few look in her direction then nod to a colleague, she caught the eye of her sisters friend, her sister's friend mouthed " good luck " and gave a thumbs up, before being moved along by a supervisor.

A few minutes later a middle aged woman arrived smiling she approached and held her hand out.

" So you're the promotions applicant , I'm Candice ,if you follow me I'll show you to Caths office"

"Is that Ms. Hilton " 

" Yes, she's head of HR here, she'll go through a few things with you, then you'll be interviewed by the staff manager, John Redmond "

" Thank you " 

Candice noticed a slight nervousness about the little redhead, 

" Don't worry love, I'm sure you'll make a good impression, Cath is warm and genuine, and John is a nice guy, puts his staff first, just relax and be yourself okay " 

" Thank you "

As they walked through the office complex the applicant became a little self conscious, everywhere she looked, people were either smiling at her, or looked away when she looked at them. She was glad when she was eventually shown a seat in a plush waiting area. Candice took a seat behind a desk. A few moments later an office door opened and a well dressed curvaceous woman walked over to Candice.

" Your one o'clock is here " she nodded in the direction of the little redhead.

The woman turned to look , and gave the redhead a warm smile.

" I'm running a little late my dear, but I won't be long " 

" That's okay " 

The woman turned and said something to Candice, she looked at the redhead and then back to the woman and nodded.She went back into her office smiling at the little redhead as she did so.

A sudden roar of annoyance came from another office, the applicant looked at Candice, 

" That's Mister Redmond, don't worry love,he's usually a cheery guy" 

" Really ?"

" He gets upset occasionally, but it doesn't last, relax okay " 

The little redhead nodded.

The phone on Candices desk buzzed, 

" Just go in love , she's ready " 

" Thank you " 

The applicant got up and walked to the door, gave a sharp knock and then she entered.

" Well love all your references came back glowing,I see you've done a few jobs over the years, including temping, Boots, Woollies,C and A, there's a name from the past eh ?,and River Island to name but a few, but no promotion work."

" No promotion positions as such, but I did do in store promotions in all of my previous jobs, I'm a bit of a chatterbox, I like talking to people, and listening of course, I'm a people person, a good communicator is one of the things I've been described as"

Cath looked up and smiled, she could see the little redhead was nervous. 

" I see a friend of your sisters works here ?"

" Yes, they've known each other for years"

" Mmm, I know her too, her and I have had a few meetings put it that way "

" She's a bit of a character isn't she ?"

" Not my description, but it'll do "

" She's working today, I saw her earlier" the redhead volunteered. 

" You seem to have had quite a few jobs love, for your age I mean "

" I've never been sacked, I was once let go though, I broke a bone in a fall, then got hurt playing sports, I overran the company's allowed absence, but I put that down on my application"

" So I see "

" I've never been unemployed,I keep trying to better myself, it's a case of single woman, single wage "

" I know what you mean , there are a few of us like that working here,myself included, anything you'd like to ask me ?"

" I know it's a bit presumptuous, but do you ever have overtime ?" She asked nervously. 

"Every week, there are always people off, everyday almost, I can't remember the last time we were fully staffed "

" Nice to know a little extra is available "

Cath silently looked through the papers on her desk, occasionally looking up and smiling a warm smile at the nervous applicant. 

" Well as far as I'm concerned it a yes from me as they say , I'm quite happy to start you, but I don't have the final say, that I'm afraid is down to the Manager in charge of promotions"

" Mister Redmond is it ?" 

" Yes love it is, but he generally agrees with me, if you wait a minute I'll go tell him you're ready "

" Thank you Ms……."

" Cath love, call me Cath "

" Thank you Cath " 

Cath got up and went through an adjoining door, a few moments later she re appeared, 

" Right love just come through here, Mister Redmond's office is here"

She passed through what appeared to be a small adjoining kitchen and emerged in another office, Mister Redmonds it seemed.

She shook hands with a fat jolly looking man with lovely green eyes and a friendly demeanour. 

" Have a pew love, sorry for the wait, anyway down to business, do you want Cath to wait in here, or she can leave the door open?" 

" Why ?"

" For your safety, you don't know me, do you ?"

" Do I need a chaperone?" 

" Company policy is to offer you one" 

" No it's fine thank you for offering " 

" You sure ?" he asked again gently.

" Quite sure, thank you "

Cath went back to her office but left the door open. The little redhead noticed John surreptitiously looking at her.

" Do I know you love ? " 

" I don't think we've met "

" You must remind me of someone I know, anyway down to business, so tell me about what you've promoted in the past ……….. "

Mister Redmond was easy to talk to, funny, honest, down to earth and seemed to be genuine, the little redhead liked him, she was sure they would friends, given time. He asked a few further questions, and answered hers with a good natured chuckle.

" Well that's about it, it's not written here, but how much notice do you need to give ?"

" Oh I'm so sorry, I thought I'd written it down, I was sure I did , I could swear I did , are you sure it's not……."

John noticed the little redhead was starting to fluster.

" Don't worry about it love, it's usually a fortnight " he nodded. " a fortnight, yes ?" He smiled warmly at her.

She looked at him and smiled back.

" Yes, it's a fortnight,.........thank you "

" Right, if you want to take a seat outside, I'll have a quick chat with with Cath and then we'll have another little chat, you okay with that ?"

" Today" 

" Yes, is that okay ?"

" Yes, yes it is ,thank you Mist…"

" John's fine for now love, see you shortly then "

The little redhead went outside and sat down next to Elsie, who was waiting for a disciplinary.

" How did the interview go then ?"

" I don't know, I've to wait here "

" That's good then darling, that means you've got it, they would have sent you home with a we'll be in touch if you weren't "

" Think so ?."

" Know so trust me "

Elsie and the redhead talked for a while, when she laughed out loud, Candice looked up and shook her head, God only knew what Elsie was telling the wee thing.

" John seems nice "

" He is, bit heavy mind you ,but a nice guy "

" He seems ….."

Movement at the office door caught Elsies eye.

" Caths summoning you love " Elsie interrupted. 

" Right here goes "

" Good luck "

John was standing next to Cath when she got into the office, both of them were smiling .

" Can you start on the first of next month, by any chance, that's in a fortnight ? " John asked smiling.

" Yes, yes I can, thank you so much" 

" We'll send out all the paperwork you need " Cath added.

" And this card has both our numbers on it, so if you need any information in between now and then, just phone okay "

" Okay, thank you both so much " she shook hands with them both. 

She left the office walking on air ,

" Got it then love " Elsie said smiling.

" Yes, yes I did ,I start next month "

" Good for you love "

" Elsie ?" John said from the door. 

" Yes mister Redmond " 

" Show our new colleague out will you, take her out the staff entrance, show her where the clock in and lockers are eh " 

" What about our meeting Mister Redmond.? " Elsie winked at the new start.

" It can wait Elsie " he shook his head.

Elsie led her down the stairs, through an employee only area, pointed out the clock in station, and the locker room. Eventually they reached the exit.

" Can I use the ladies before I get the tram ?"

" Of course love, it's there " Elsie pointed down the corridor, before she reached the toilet ,she heard Elsie laugh and start talking to someone. 

She checked her hair and makeup, and left the ladies in a good mood, things were looking up, now that she had this she could start to save for her own place, sharing with her brother at her age was embarrassing.

Elsie was waiting by the door, 

" Are you heading home love, or into town ?"

" Oh, I'm heading home, got to get these shoes off, they ain't meant for spending time in"

" You're in luck then I've got you a lift organised "

" Really, sure they don't mind?" 

" Not a bit love, they were visiting, and they pass through your area going home"

" That's so nice of her, isn't it ? 

" Aye, we're a friendly bunch love, and she likes company so she does"

Elsie opened the door and stepped out, she waved and a car drove across the yard and stopped, Elsie opened the door for her, 

" Yiya" the driver said cheerily. 

" This is our new promotions rep, starts on the first " 

The driver looked at Elsie, Elsie smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. 

" She just met Cath and yon Mister Redmond fella "

" I'm so looking forward to starting here "

" Really, are you indeed? " the driver said.

" I can't wait " 

" It's a good job right enough, promotions, nice " the driver said as she drove off.

" Have you worked there long? " 

" A few years now " 

" So you know a lot of people there ?"

" All of them probably "

" I've heard a few rumours from Elsie today " 

" Oh aye, what did you hear"

" Well, Elsie told me that Mister Redmond has had a few girlfriends in the store, and that him and Cath were once an item "

" Elsie doesn't let the truth get in the way of a good story, take what she says as a pinch of salt "

" Oh okay "

" What else did she tell you ?"

" She told me that Mister Redmond, John I think ?"

" Aye John "

" She said that he once got one of his girls into trouble "

" Trouble, what type of trouble ?"

" She said I shouldn't spread it, that I should keep it to myself "

" Like she did eh ?"

" Oh I never thought of it like that " 

" Your secrets safe with me love, what type of trouble ?"

" She said he got her pregnant and she had to leave " the little redhead looked at the driver with a shocked expression.

The driver laughed.

" So it's only a story then?"

" No love, that is true, he did and she did "

" Is it , really? " she looked shocked..

" Yes it is, but he married her first, I'm Kayleigh, Kayleigh Redmond , I'm John's wife, and that little bundle there" she indicated the previously unseen child seat in the back " is his daughter Emma, and I left on maternity leave"

" Elsie ,was winding me up about that bit then I take it? "

" Every time love, every chance she gets she winds people up, especially new starts. So….sorry I don't know your name love ?"

" I'm Charlie, well Charlotte really, but my friends call me Charlie, or Little Red, I'm pleased to meet you Kayleigh" 

"Likewise love, like wise "

Kayleigh shook her head and chuckled. 

" I think you'll fit in well Charlotte, very well indeed "


End file.
